Beyond the veil Jenseits des Schleiers
by Cassy-XD
Summary: Handlungsbeginn: Ende Band 5
1. Default Chapter

Der Titel ist JKR Titel für das Kapitel in dem Sirius durch den Steinbogen fällt. Da die Geschichte von seinen dortigen Erlebnissen handelt habe ich sie danach benannt. In meiner Geschichte verbirgt sich ein schrecklicher Ort. Dementsprechend wird auch die Geschichte hin und wieder ziehmlich grausam werden. Darauf sollte man sich vorher einstellen. Aber ich hoffe es wird sich lohnen und ihr findet die Geschichte spannend.

Also, los gehts.

Beyond the Veil

Er fiel. Er fiel immer tiefer und tiefer. Scheinbar unendlich schien sein Sturz zu sein. Während er in die unendliche Dunkelheit hinabglitt zogen Bilder an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Bilder der Menschen die er liebte. Bilder von Harry. Oh, nein, Harry! Was hatte er nur getan? Wieso hatte er nicht gehört? Wieso war er verdammt noch mal nicht im Hauptquartier geblieben. Er hatte Harry allein gelassen. Er hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Das würde er sich niemals verzeihen können.

Doch bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte schlug er hart auf kaltem Stein auf. Mit der rechten Hand rieb er sich über die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Rücken während er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete. Verwirrt blickte er sich um und versuchte etwas zu erkennen doch es war zu dunkel. Statt dessen konnte er Stimmen wehklagen hören. Es schienen Hunderte zu sein, Tausende. Sowohl Männer als auch Frauen, Greise wie Kinder. Die Stimmen jagten ihm einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. Er spürte wie sich die Härchen an seinem Nacken aufstellten und ihm kalter Angstschweiß den Rücken hinunterlief. Er spürte wie die Stimmen Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Er versuchte sie abzuschütteln doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.  
Die Stimmen wurden langsam lauter. Sie schienen sich ihm zu nähern was ihm eine saure Übelkeit in den Hals trieb. Was auch immer diese Stimmen erzeugte, Menschen waren sie mit Sicherheit nicht mehr. Sirius hatte wirklich keinerlei Bedürfnis der Quelle dieser Schreie auf den Grund zu gehen. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er gegen ihre Macht anzukämpfen. Er würde sich nicht beugen, niemals. Niemals. Niemals!!, brüllte er in die Dunkelheit. Für einen Moment wurde es still.

Langsam lösten sich die dunklen Wolken und sein Kopf klarte auf wie der Himmel nach einem Herbststurm. Nun da die Stimmen verstummt waren, schien er wieder Herr seiner selbst zu werden. Ihr Echo, über dies, schallte immer noch von den, im Dunkeln verborgenen, nackten Steinwänden wieder. Ihm wurde immer noch übel bei ihrem Klang. Die Wirkung lies jedoch nach, so wie die Stimmen mit jedem Schall immer leiser wurden. Sirius wusste nicht was er denken sollte. War das nun ein gutes, oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Hatte er sie besiegt, wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment, oder hatte er sie herausgefordert? War es nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm? Machten sie sich vielleicht sogar bereit für einen Angriff? Sirius kam zu dem Entschluss dass es gleich sei. Er musste diesen Moment nutzen, ehe er wieder in den Bann dieser Dämonen, da war er sich nun sicher, gezogen wurde.

Als erstes brauchte er Licht. Hatte er seinen Zauberstab noch? Er hob die Hände als wolle er nachsehen ob er ihn noch immer umklammert hielt. Schon fast belustigt von dieser Idee schüttelte er den Kopf, Komm zur Vernunft Sirius, hättest du ihn in der Hand wärst du sicher schon früher darauf aufmerksam geworden. Mit einem leichten Lächeln, dass er sich in dieser Situation beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte, kniete er sich auf den Boden, um mit blinden Händen den Raum nach ihm zu durchtasten.  
  
Nachdem er jeden Winkel den er erreichen konnte abgetastet hatte, ohne auf eine Spur seines Zauberstabes gestoßen zu sein, rutschte er auf den Knien ein Stückchen weiter nach vorne und versuchte dort sein Glück. Doch ein weiteres Mal wurden seine Hoffnungen enttäuscht. Erneut robbte er weiter nach vorne um seine verzweifelte Suche fortzusetzen. Diesen Vorgang wiederholte er einige Male, doch sein Zauberstab war nirgends zu entdecken. Die ganze Situation löste eine Frustration in ihm aus die er noch nicht kannte. Er hatte das Gefühl er müsse platzen wenn er diesen verdammten Zauberstab nicht finden würde. Er hatte das Gefühl sein ganzes Leben würde davon abhängen. Was war es nur, was dieser Ort aus ihm machte?

Aber, so leicht würde er nicht aufgeben, und jeder der das erwartet hätte lag verdammt falsch. Wenn es sein musste würde er weitersuchen bis er vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach. Er war Sirius Black. Er hatte 12 Jahre in Askaban verbracht, bewacht von den schrecklichen Dementoren die einem jeden Rest Glück aussaugen den man besitzt. Aber er hatte es geschafft zu entkommen ohne seinen Verstand zu verlieren. Der erste der es jemals geschafft hatte. Es braucht schon einiges mehr um einen Sirius Black in die Knie zu zwingen dachte er sich, als er mit der rechten Hand in einen Abgrund rutschte.

Er war darauf so unvorbereitet gewesen, das er das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach vorne kippte. Er ruderte mit den Armen in dem verzweifelten Versuch das Gleichgewicht zurück zu erobern, kippte aber immer weiter nach vorne. Blind in der Dunkelheit, versuchte er mit der linken Hand Halt zu finden doch er rutschte immer wieder ab. Der Boden schien auf einmal nicht mehr aus Stein sondern aus trockener Erde zu bestehen, die nachgab sobald man sie berührte.

Sirius verlor den Kampf gegen die Anziehungskraft und stürzte, kopfüber, in die Tiefe.

Der Sturz war nicht annähernd so lang wie der erste, und an seinem Ende landete Sirius nicht, wie erwartet, erneut auf Stein, sondern in einer Flüssigkeit, die so kalt war dass ihm der Atem stockte. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis Sirius' Herz wieder regelmäßig zu schlagen begann. Er konnte seinen Atem in tiefen unregelmäßigen Stößen in der Dunkelheit vernehmen. Sobald er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte machte sich ein kleiner Anflug von Panik in ihm breit. Der Gedanke in einer Flüssigkeit zu schwimmen die er nicht sehen konnte war ihm gar nicht geheuer. Zumal sie für Wasser definitiv zu dick war.

Aber alles Grübeln half nichts, ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als los zu schwimmen und darauf zu hoffen ein Ufer oder Ähnliches zu erreichen. Irgendwo musste schließlich eins sein. Also fing er an seine Arme und Beine in großen Schwüngen von vorne nach hinten durch das unbekannte Nass zu ziehen. Er konnte keine fünf Meter geschwommen sein, als ihn etwas am Bein packte.

Erschrocken schrie er auf und versuchte das Ding abzuschütteln dass ihn da festhielt. Seine Hände, die ständig auf und ab schlugen erzeugten ein platschendes Geräusch, dass seine erstickten, von Geblubber unterbrochenen Schreie übertönte. Er konnte das klammernde Etwas nicht losschütteln, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Der Kampf schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Sirius war es nicht möglich zu sagen ob er nun schon seit Stunden oder Tagen versuchte sich zu befreien.

Er wusste nicht dass es sich in Wahrheit nur um Minuten handelte.

Gerade wollte er sich beugen und aufgeben als seine rechte Hand etwas erfasste das sich verdächtig nach seinem Zauberstab anfühlte. Er ergriff es und richtete es dorthin wo er den Angreifer vermutete. Stupor!, rief er mit zitternder Stimme. Einen Moment lang konnte man nur seinen schweren Atem hören. Dann spürte Sirius wie das Etwas regungslos in die Tiefe hinab glitt und sein Bein wieder frei gab.

  
  
Erleichtert stieß er einen langen Seufzer aus. Als er sicher war die Gefahr gebannt zu haben rief er, Lumos!, und ein kleines Licht entflammte an der Spitze seine Zauberstabes. Das Licht war zu schwach um viel erkennen zu können aber es würde reichen. Als erstes leuchtete Sirius nach oben, an die Stelle an der er abgestürzt war, doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Auch wenn der Sturz kürzer war als der erste, der Abgrund war zu weit oben um ihn mit dem kleinen Licht des Lumoszaubers zu erreichen. Also richtete er den Zauberstab langsam, Stückchen für Stückchen, weiter nach unten, bis er ihn schließlich genau vor sich auf die unbekannte Flüssigkeit richtete. Ein erstickter Schrei drang aus seiner Kehle hervor als er sah worin er da schwamm. Er wirbelte herum und suchte das Gewässer mit dem Licht seines Zauberstabs ab, doch nirgendwo war ein Ufer zu entdecken. Er schwamm in einem riesigen See, vielleicht sogar, Gott bewahre, in einem Meer. Er wollte hier raus, sofort hier raus. Ekel und Übelkeit machten sich in ihm breit als er an sich herunter sah.

Er war umgeben von ... Blut!

Was sollte er jetzt bloß tun? Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er schon vorgehabt das Licht wieder zu löschen, aus den Augen aus dem Sinn, hatte die Idee dann doch schnell wieder verworfen da er an das klammernde Wesen zurückdenken musste. Was wenn es davon noch mehr hier unten gab? Er brauchte sein Licht.

  
  
Aber eins stand fest, er musste raus hier. Und ihn beschlich das seltsame Gefühl dass schwimmen ihn nicht weiterbringen würde. Er war sich ziemlich sicher dass dieser See unendlich war. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er war sich sicher, und Sirius hatte sich schon immer auf sein Gefühl verlassen. Bis jetzt war er damit gut gefahren, nun ja, bis auf die unglückliche Tatsache dass er hier war.  
Aber es war keine Zeit seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Er musste sich schleunigst was einfallen lassen. Er beherrschte die Levitation. Vielleicht würde es reichen um über dem See zu schweben. Aber was würde er dann tun? Säße er dann nicht immer noch hier unten fest? Aber vielleicht konnte er hinaus klettern.

  
  
Er kam zu dem Entschluss dass dies die einzige umzusetzende Idee war und schwamm mit einer säuerlichen Grimasse zu einer der Steilen Abhänge. Er untersuchte die Wand vor seinen Augen mit dem leichten Licht seines Zauberstabes. Doch wenn der Abgrund zuvor aus Erde gewesen war, bestand er nun wieder aus massivem Stein. Was zum Henker ging hier vor sich? Es war als ob sich dieser Ort gegen ihn verschworen hätte. Ja, das war die einzige Erklärung. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren, und Sirius hatte das erschreckende Gefühl, dass er dieses auch im literarischen Sinne tun würde, wenn er nicht schnellst möglichst hier raus käme.

Doch bevor er sich dieser furchtbar realistischen Eingebung widmen konnte wurde er in gleißendes Licht getaucht. Er spürte noch wie er aus dem Blutsee in die Höhe getragen wurde bevor er sein Bewusstsein verlor.


	2. Die Entscheidung Part One

**Die Entscheidung Part One**

Als er wieder zu sich kam dröhnte sein Kopf. Es war als ob jemand in seinen Verstand eingedrungen sei um dort Grabungsarbeiten durchzuführen und nichts weiter als eine ausgestorbene Ruine zu hinterlassen. Kein Gedanke war fassbar, jeder rutschten wie durch ein Sieb in die unendlichen Abgründe seines Geistes bevor er ihn festhalten konnte.

Die nächsten Minuten war Sirius' gesamtes Denken von dem, für ihn völlig unerklärlichen, dumpfen Schmerz übertönt, der einfach nicht nachlassen wollte, was er auch tat. Je mehr er sich bemühte desto stärker wurde er, bis er schließlich ins unermessliche anstieg und Sirius das Gefühl gab sein Kopf müsse explodieren. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag er da und wartete auf Erlösung. Er hatte schon geglaubt alles Hoffen sei vergebens, da die Qualen ihren zerreißenden Höhepunkt erreicht hatten, als sich die dunklen Gewitterwolken in seinem Kopf endlich legten und der Schmerz immer weiter zurückwich bis er schließlich verschwand um nur noch als schattenhafte Erinnerung zu existieren.

So wie ein Traum beginnt zu verschwimmen sobald man die Augen öffnet.

Sirius konnte spüren wie sein Verstand sich langsam erholte und wieder anfing zu arbeiten.

Die Augen noch immer fest geschlossen versuchte er sich zu erinnern was geschehen war bevor es ihm erneut aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grunde nicht gelingen sollte. Hatte er geschlafen? Nun, ja, seine Augen waren geschlossen, das wäre also eine Möglichkeit, nicht wahr?

Vielleicht hatte ihm jemand eins mit einer Keule übergezogen und ihm sind die Lichter ausgegangen? Oder vielleicht hatte er vergangene Nacht zu viel getrunken. Beides würde sowohl die Kopfschmerzen als auch die Gedächtnislücke erklären.

Doch nichts davon erklärte das unbeschreibliche Glücksgefühl dass sich plötzlich in Sirius ausbreitete um jede Faser seines Seins zu erfüllen. Es war als ob der noch eben so alles bestimmende Schmerz einfach gegen dieses neue, unbekannte Gefühl ausgetauscht worden wäre. So als würde er den Unterschied nicht merken, was natürlich vollkommen absurd war. Er konnte sich nicht erklären woher es kam oder wieso es da war, aber es durchströmte seinen ganzen Körper.

Was löste dieses Gefühl nur aus? Was war sein Ursprung? Es musste einen haben. Jedes Gefühl hatte einen.

Er musste sich konzentrieren, überlegen.

Was war das letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte?

Angestrengt dachte er nach, was lediglich die Erkenntnis zur Folge hatte dass ihm absolut schleierhaft war woher zum Henker dieses wundersame Gefühl kommen sollte. Nichts außergewöhnliches wollte ihm einfallen. Eigentlich musste alles so sein wie immer. Er war im Grimmauldplatz, eingesperrt. Mal wieder alleine mit Kreacher als einziger Gesellschaft. Zum rumsitzen verdonnert und Machtlos irgendetwas zu tun. Machtlosigkeit, wie sehr er dieses Gefühl hasste.

Doch selbst dieser Gedanke vermochte es nicht die neue Wärme, die sich in Sirius ausgebreitet hatte, zu verdrängen, also beschloss er kurzerhand einfach dankbar dafür zu sein und kam zu dem Entschluss das es das beste sei aufzustehen und runter zu gehen.

Langsam streckte er sich, ließ ein lautes Gähnen ertönen das mehr nach einem Jaulen klang und öffnete die Augen.

Ihm wäre schlecht geworden wenn diese übermannenden Gefühle nicht alle anderen menschlichen Reaktionen sofort im Kern erstickt hätten. Er war nicht im Grimmauldplatz, bei Kreacher und seiner missratenen Mutter. Er war noch nicht einmal in einem Gebäude.

Er war in............. Hogwarts.

Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass er auf einer der Wiesen der Ländereien von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei lag, nicht weit entfernt vom See des Riesenkraken der langsam seine Bahnen zog.

Die Sonne strahlte ein goldenes alles erwärmendes Licht dass das Gewässer glitzern ließ. Die Vögel zwitscherten die schönsten Melodien und eine leichte Brise fegte durch Sirius Haar.

Wie bei allen guten Geistern war er nach Hogwarts gekommen? Was wenn ihn jemand sieht. Was wird Kreacher bloß mit dem Haus anstellen wenn er nicht da ist?

Fragen wie diese wären ihm normalerweise sofort in den Sinn gekommen, so aber nicht heute.

Heute begab es sich , dass ihm alles egal war . Er war glücklich. Was sollte es. Solange dieses Gefühl ihn nur niemals verlassen würde wäre alles gut. Alles andere brauchte ihn nicht zu interessieren.

Er versuchte seinen Kopf frei zubekommen. Was war mit ihm los? Seit wenn war er so gleichgültig?

Er wollte das alles abschütteln, das war doch nicht er, Sirius Black; doch sobald er sich darum bemühte hüllte ihn dieses Gefühl wieder ein und ließ ihn alles um sich herum vergessen.

Er musste sich eingestehen dass er nichts dagegen machen konnte. Erschöpft hörte er auf sich zu wehren und ließ es zu sich in dem Meer aus Wonne treiben zu lassen.

Er schloss die Augen wieder und ließ sich von den sanften Strahlen der Sonne wärmen. Ein schönes Gefühl, so ohne Sorge, ohne Furcht, und ohne Wut und Verzweiflung zu sein. Er war mit sich und der Welt im Einklang. Nichts hätte die Situation auch nur im entferntesten besser machen können, da war er sich sicher.

Sirius!!, rief eine Stimme die ihm nur allzu vertraut war.

Das selige Grinsen das sein Gesicht nicht verlassen wollte seit er heute aufgewacht war wurde noch breiter. Langsam öffnete er die Augen, um seine Vermutung zu bestätigen und richtete sich auf. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als er sah dass er Recht behielt, auch wenn das alles umfassende Glücksgefühl sich nicht im geringsten änderte. Es war einfach da; als wäre es ein Teil seines Körpers.

Harry!, rief er seinem Paten freudig entgegen, der mittlerweile kaum noch drei Schritte von ihm entfernt war.

Lachend rannte Harry weiter auf ihn zu, seine Arme wie Flügel ausgebreitet.

Sirius richtete sich nun zu seiner vollständigen Größe auf und grinste den Jungen mit dem unbändigen Haar an, so dass seine weißen Zähne in der Sonne funkelten.

Harry, der nun vor ihm zum stehen gekommen war grinste zurück bevor er seinem Patenonkel mit einer solchen Wucht um den Hals fiel, dass beide lachend umkippten und gemeinsam auf der Wiese landeten.

Es vergingen mehrere Minuten ehe sich die beiden wieder beruhigt hatten, und Sirius dem Jungen, der wie ein Sohn für ihn geworden war, in die grünen Augen sah. Das alles war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Es war bestimmt nur ein Traum oder ein schlechter Scherz, aber, genau jetzt in diesem Moment, war er der glücklichste Mensch der Welt.

Alles war so wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er dass es jemals endete.

Gerade hatte er das Gefühl es könnte vielleicht wirklich alles so bleiben wie es war, als ihm plötzlich etwas auffiel.

Wo,... wo ist deine Narbe?, fragte er Harry verwundert, ohne dass das Glücksgefühl auch nur ein Stück nachlassen wollte. Es ist jetzt alles gut!, grinste ihn der Junge immer noch an.

Was war denn das für eine Antwort??

Argwöhnisch begutachtete Sirius ihn, worauf hin der Junge unbeeindruckt fortfuhr, Wir werden jetzt immer zusammen sein. Immer glücklich sein. Er hörte einfach nicht auf ihn anzugrinsen.

Sirius wurde mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass hier etwas ganz und gar faul war.

Er konnte wieder denken, und dieser Junge da vor ihm war definitiv nicht Harry. Doch so wie Sirius seine Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle brachte ließ auch das wohlige Gefühl in seinem Inneren nach, bis es letztlich ganz verschwand und damit auch die Erinnerung zurückkam.

Harry in Gefahr.

Das Zaubereiministerium.

Der Vorhang.

Doch bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte begann sich die Welt um ihn herum zu drehen. Das Grinsen des um ihn herumwirbelnden Jungen verzerrte sich zu einer schrecklichen Fratze, und Sirius spürte wie sich sein leerer Magen gegen diese unnatürliche Sicht der Welt werte, als es plötzlich schwarz um ihn wurde. Doch hatte er das Bewusstsein nicht verloren.

Es war einfach nur schwarz, so als ob er von einer Sekunde zur Nächsten erblindet sei.

Sirius kam gerade der Gedanke das er vielleicht tatsächlich erblindet war, als er spürte wie er sich um die eigene Achse drehte und den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.

Er schien zu schweben bis ihn eine furchtbar starke Macht mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit nach unten riss, dass er das Gefühl hatte sein Körper würde an seinen Innereien vorbei, und ohne sie nach unten stürzen. Dieses Gefühl war so gegenwärtig, dass er Probleme hatte es aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, als sein Sturz ohne das Gefühl eines Aufpralls beendet zu sein schien.

Um Sirius war noch immer alles Schwarz, und noch immer hatte er das Gefühl alles um ihn herum würde sich drehen.

Er versuchte gerade all das Merkwürdige und Erschreckende zu begreifen das ihm in letzter Zeit wiederfahren war, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt verstand noch nicht einmal was im Augenblick passierte. Er wollte dass dieser Alptraum endlich aufhörte. Das war doch nicht zu ertragen.

Hallo, Sirius. Na, wie hat dir dein kleiner Ausflug gefallen? War es schön dort?

Eine Stimme die ihm Gänsehaut einflößte unterbrach seine Gedanken. Es war eine Stimme wie er sie noch nie gehört hatte. Sie schien alles um sich herum gefrieren zu lassen; von der Luft die sie umgab bis hin zu Sirius' Herzen.

Wer, wer bist du? hörte er sich fragen ehe er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

[OT] Sorry für den fießen Cliffhanger, aber sonst greif ich zu weit ins nächste Kapitel vor. Ganz ohne die Wendung zum Bösen wollt ichs aber auch nicht enden lassen. Also bitte verzeiht mir[/OT]


	3. Die Entscheidung Part Two

**Die Entscheidung Part two**

Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren! Ein klirrendes Lachen durchschnitt Sirius' Nerven und er schrie auf vor Schmerzen.

"Ich frage dich noch mal, hat dir dein Ausflug gefallen?"

Sirius war nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Die unbeschreibliche Kälte schnürte ihm den Atem zu und drückte ihm aufs Herz. Wieder lachte die unbekannte Gestalt und erneut schoss ein Stechender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf. Was er auch tat, eins stand fest; er sollte sich unbedingt darum bemühen dieses Wesen nicht zu belustigen.

"Dann werde ich es einmal anders formulieren."

Auch wenn Sirius nichts sah; er konnte förmlich spüren wie sich ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers abbildete.

"Möchtest du gerne hier bleiben?"

Diese Frage konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz gewesen sein!? Natürlich wollte er nicht hier bleiben. Diese Kälte, die Schmerzen, die Ungewissheit und die Tatsache das er nichts sehen konnte; das alles machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er wollte überall sein, nur nicht hier. Selbst die Hölle wäre ein besserer Ort; da war er sich sicher.

Er wollte gerade auf diese absurde Frage antworten, als ihn etwas in seinem Innern zurückhielt, wie eine überirdische Macht. Ob es Intuition war, oder sein Gehirn einfach noch lädiert war von den vielen Stürzen: Er hatte das Gefühl dass, er, an der Reihe war Fragen zu stellen. Er war in diese absurde und ekelhafte Welt gerissen worden ohne eine Ahnung wo er sich befand und was von ihm verlangt wurde. Er war derjenige der nichts sah, der nicht denken konnte. Er war derjenige der ein Recht auf Antworten hatte.

"Hab ich denn eine andere Wahl?" , sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

Sirius wusste nicht wie, aber er konnte spüren wie das Grinsen seines Gegenspielers noch breiter wurde. "In der Tat, du hast eine andere Wahl!", seine Stimme schien noch Kälter als zuvor und Sirius bekam eine Gänsehaut die sich bis unter seine Knochen ausbreitete.

Was mochte das für ein Wesen sein, dass mit seiner Stimme Alles um sich herum gefrieren lassen konnte. Sirius versuchte sich ein Bild zu machen, gab es jedoch kurz darauf wieder auf. So weit reichte seine Vorstellungskraft beim besten Willen nicht.

"Ich habe dir gezeigt wie dein Leben aussehen könnte. Du könntest für immer glücklich sein. Kein Schmerz, keine Ungewissheit. Umgeben von Leuten die du liebst. Wohingegen dich hier eine Welt voller Schrecken und Terror erwarten würde. Eine Welt der du nicht entkommen kannst. Nicht einmal der Tod kann dich hier unten erlösen. Hier erwartet dich nichts weiter als der definitive und schmerzvolle Wahnsinn. Du selbst hast die Wahl. Du selbst kannst entscheiden ob Glück oder Angst"

Sirius Gedanken wanden sich in einem trüben Nebel aus Kraftlosigkeit.

Das war keine schwere Entscheidung, oder?! Er würde alles tun um dieser Kälte zu entkommen, die seine Eingeweide zusammenschnürte. Er hatte die Nase voll von Schmerzen und Ungewissheit. Genug von Terror und Angst. Er wusste das sein Gegenüber die Wahrheit sprach, als er sagte hier unten erwarte ihn nichts als der sichere Wahnsinn. Er wollte bestimmt nicht den Verstand verlieren. Er wollte glücklich sein. Konnte glücklich sein. Natürlich würde er dieses einmalige Angebot annehmen. Nur ein Idiot würde nein sagen. Er könnte in der Sonne liegen, auf Wiesen herumtollen, Eiscreme essen. Er könnte in einem Bett schlafe und seine Freunde wieder sehen. Er könnte Harry wieder sehen. Harry.....

Bei diesem Gedanken stockte er. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter und Sirius fühlte sich als wäre sein Verstand aus einer dunklen Wolke gezogen worden . Er erinnerte sich an das hole Lachen, an die nicht existierende Narbe.

Der Junge den er gesehen hatte war nicht Harry gewesen. Die Welt in der er sich glücklich wägte war nicht real. Wie konnte er auch nur eine Sekunde ernsthaft daran gedacht habe in solch einer Welt zu leben. Wie konnte er geglaubt haben der kalten Stimme vertrauen zu können?

Warum sollte ein Wesen das über dieses Schreckensreich herrscht, ihm ein solches Angebot machen?

"Ich lege keinen besonderen Wert darauf in einer Welt zu leben in der ich und meine Freunde nur ein dümmliches Abbild unserer selbst sind!"

Sirius war mehr als nur verwundert als er diese energischen Worte aus seinem Mund hörte; doch wie es schien, war er bei weitem nicht so überrascht wie das Wesen das ihm gegenüber stand. Eine ganze Zeit lang war es ruhig, niemand sagte etwas.

Und, wieder zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, war er selbst es, der das Schweigen brach.

"Was hättest du davon wenn ich ja sage?"

Sirius spürte wie die Gestalt ihm Gegenüber angestrengt nachdachte. Er konnte fast sehen wie sich Wut in ihm ausbreitete. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber diese Tatsache ließ Sirius hämisch lächeln. Er hatte den Spieß umgedreht. Er war nun derjenige der das Gespräch führte, der forderte. Er, der Unwissende, der Blinde, der Machtlose.

Mehr und mehr gewann Sirius die Kontrolle über seinen Verstand zurück. Ironischerweise fühlte er sich in genau diesem Moment lebendiger als in all den Monaten zuvor.

"Ich merke, ich kann dir nichts vormachen." , zischte die, mittlerweile nur noch kühle, Stimme. Die Hitze der Wut schien gleichzeitig die Kälte in ihr erwärmt zu haben. Sirius konnte jedoch nicht beurteilen ob das nun ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen sein mochte. "Ich will also ehrlich mit dir sein. Natürlich mache ich das nicht aus reinem wohlgefallen, wie du dir sicherlich denken kannst. Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt an die Stimmen die dich empfangen haben?"

Sirius verzog angewidert das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken daran; was, zu seinem Entsetzen, das Selbstbewusstsein des Wesens allem Anschein nach wieder enorm steigen ließ: Denn mit nun wieder eiskalter Stimme fuhr er fort, "Ja, eine rechte Plage möchte ich sprechen. Alles Möchtegern-Helden wie du, die der Meinung waren einen Weg hier raus zu finden. Die gleichen Dummköpfe wie du einer bist, die glaubten sie bräuchten die Hand die ich ihnen ausstreckte nicht annehmen." Die Stimme verstummte einen Augenblick, und Sirius wusste, das Monster wollte seinen Moment des Triumphes auskosten. Sirius spürte wie ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, als er mit einer furchtbaren Gewissheit auf die weiteren Worte des Unsagbaren wartete.

"Ja, du hast recht." , fuhr die gestalt fort. "Sie wurden Wahnsinnig. Sie wurden Wahnsinnig mit einer solch gewaltigen Macht dass ihnen ihre Seelen bei lebendigem Leibe heraus gerissen wurden."

Eine, Glas zerberstende, alles gefrierende, schrille Lache durchschnitt die Dunkelheit und Sirius übergab sich auf den Boden unmittelbar vor ihm. Er hatte das Gefühle seine Augäpfel würden jeden Moment aus ihren Höhlen quellen, wenn dieses furchtbare Lachen nicht augenblicklich stoppte; als es, wie auf Kommando erstarb.

"Nun, ja. Ich sagte ja schon, sie sind lästig. Je weniger desto besser. Man könnte also sagen....,.....ich will dich ruhig stellen."

Sirius konnte die neugiereigen Blicke auf seinem Gesicht spüren, voll Häme, voll Selbstsicherheit, voller Erwartung darauf, dass er aufgeben würde.

Ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte versank sein Verstand erneut in einem trüben Meer aus Resignation. Warum sollte er das alles auf sich nehmen? Er hatte doch sowieso keine Chance hier lebend wieder heraus zu kommen. Alles was ihn erwartete war dass er den Verstand verlor und sich seine Seele den Anderen anschloss um in Ewigkeit in diesem Höllenloch herum zuschwirren.

Doch dieser letzte Gedanke vertrieb erneut die dunklen Schatten in Sirius' Kopf. Was auch immer dieses Wesen war, das ihm dort gegenüber stand: Es hatte ein ganz eigenes Interesse daran, dass er nicht den Verstand verlor. Und Sirius war sich sicher das dahinter weit mehr als Lärmbelästigung steckte. Irgendetwas verheimlichte ihm das Wesen, da war er sich sicher. Irgendetwas sprang für die Gestalt heraus wenn er sich der Versuchung hingeben würde.

Sirius fasste einen Entschluss.

Er würde dem Monster nicht die Genugtuung bereiten seinen Willen bekommen zu haben. Warum auch immer es nicht wollte dass Sirius da draußen war, er würde da draußen sein; und wenn der einzige Sinn seiner Tat darin bestehen sollte, dem Wesen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht zu haben. Sein Entschluss stand fest. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Er würde kämpfen.

"Ich will dir ins Gesicht sehen wenn ich dir sage, dass mir deine schöne, sonnige Scheinwelt mal am Allerwertesten vorbei geht!!" , hallte Sirius' entschlossene Stimme in der Dunkelheit wieder.

Es folgte ein Moment unerträglicher Stille.

"Du willst mein Gesicht sehen??", brüllte das Monstrum. Seine Stimme war nun alles andere als kalt und schrill. Sie klang wie ein Donnergrollen bei einem Vulkanausbruch; und als würde Lava den Raum durchströmen, erfüllte eine Hitze die Dunkelheit, die Sirius' Schweißperlen auf die Stirn trieb. "Du könntest es gar nicht ertragen mein Gesicht zu sehen. Der Anblick würde dich innerlich zerreißen. Du würdest wortwörtlich platzen du Wurm!" Das Wesen schnaubte vor Wut.

"Du hast es nicht anders gewollt! Denkst du, du hältst es auch nur einen Tag aus in meiner Welt?? Ha! Wir werden sehen ob du noch so große Töne spuckst wenn wir uns das nächste mal wieder sehen." Ein schreckliches Lachen das die Wände erbeben ließ, ertönte und durchdrang Sirius ganzen Körper. "Wenn du bis dahin nicht schon aus der Haut gefahren bist, Abschaum!!"

Auch wenn Sirius es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, schwoll das Gelächter noch weiter an während er sich, zum wiederholten Male, um seine eigene Achse drehte; schneller, immer schneller, bis er schließlich mit lautem Knallen und Knirschen rücklings auf unbeständigem Boden aufkam.

Er braucht einige Zeit um sich wieder zu sammeln. In seinem Kopf drehte sich noch immer alles. Bezüglich der Übelkeit, die in den Weiten seines Magens waberte seit das Wesen gelacht hatte, war dies natürlich nicht die beste Ausgangssituation: Doch er stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass er wenigstens wieder sehen konnte. Es war zwar nicht viel, aber er glaubte einen kleinen weißen Lichtfleck weit, weit über ihm zu erkennen; auch wenn ansonsten fast vollständige Dunkelheit herrschte.

Als er sich langsam wieder gefangen hatte versuchte Sirius sich auf zurichten, doch er mochte auf dem Boden keinen richtigen Halt finden. Seine Hände rutschten immer wieder ab. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er gesagt der Untergrund bestünde aus Gebein.

Erschrocken sprang er mit einem Satz auf als er sich daran erinnerte wo er sich befand; und sich der Tatsache bewusst wurde dass es durchaus möglich war, dass der Boden aus Gebein bestand. Angewidert versuchte er den Gedanken abzuschütteln, was ihm, mehr schlecht als recht, gelang.

Wie ferngesteuert glitt seine rechte Hand an die Stelle, an der sich für gewöhnlich sein Zauberstab befand, doch er war nicht da. Er musste ihn verloren haben als er in die Höhe gezogen wurde. Doch wo war das gewesen? Wie weit war er von diesem Ort entfernt? Wie sollte er ihn hier unten jemals wieder finden. Verzweifelt versuchte er so was wie Orientierung zu gewinnen, als sich eine zweite Möglichkeit immer deutlicher in seinem Gehirn ausbreitete.

Das Monster hatte ihn.


End file.
